The present invention relates to food well displays, and more particularly to food well display counters with modular shelves that are adjustable without tools.
Food display cases and counters are well known and widely used for the retail and food service display of food. The display case or counter, which can include a food well, typically is refrigerated. Instead or in addition, the display counter may be heated.
The food counters typically include a recessed food well positioned in a cabinet and a countertop with a central opening into the well. Stainless steel pans, commonly referred to as “hotel pans” may be “dropped into” the food well and extend into the temperature-controlled area of the food well. Accordingly, the hotel pans and their contents are cooled or heated from the refrigerated or heated food well. Unfortunately, because the hotel pans are positioned below the countertop, it is often difficult for a consumer to view the food within the pan until the consumer is standing next to the food counter looking down into the pans. This is especially the case when relatively small amounts of food remain in the pan. Further, the particular types of display or food vessels or containers related to these traditional food wells are limited and restrict an operator's options to enhance presentation, merchandising, and ultimately sales. Another common means of displaying food utilizes “frost tops” that are flush with the countertop, or slightly raised. These units, however, do not permit compliance with food safety regulations.
Operators of food serving establishments attempt to display non-packaged food, such as bulk deli food, in a manner that attracts the consumer's attention and stimulates the impulse to buy. It has been found that food that is easily viewed and accessed sells faster and has more repeat demand than otherwise. The presentation of food in a buffet or counter service setting has therefore become of increasing importance. Further, it is beneficial to be able to regularly and easily reconfigure the food well display in order to vary the presentation methods and display height of the food, based on changes in the food offerings over time, as well as the amount or volume of food presented.